


Holy and Pure

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Sharing, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Mark didn't think he'd be taking an angel's virginity, but sometimes these things just happen.





	Holy and Pure

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another weird-ish fic! I'll try to post more frequently now that I'm feeling better, so be on the lookout for updates to stuff! As always, enjoy!

Mark didn't think that he'd be teaching an angel how to have sex, but here he was.

Jack had come to him earlier in the day, flustered and blushing. Mark could only assume that Jack had found his browser history since he'd wanted to do his own research. Mark laughed as Jack sat down next to him on the couch, face flushed and slightly red, his head tilted down in embarrassment.

"Mark, would you be okay with teaching me about sex?" Jack was sheepish, voice hushed as he curled up next to Mark, the picture of innocence. He felt a jolt of heat go through him at the request, Jack's hand coming to rest on his thigh.

"Sure, Jack. What do you wanna know about?" Mark tried to keep his voice even, voice faltering slightly anyway.

"Everything. And I wanna do it all with you," Jack's eyes met Mark's, a subtle glow illuminating them. He breathed in, trying not to show how turned on he was by all of this, but Jack seemed to sense it anyway. His eyes went down to Mark's crotch as he brought his other hand to rest on the other's clothed cock. Mark sucked in a breath and resisted the urge to thrust up into Jack's hand. Jack started to massage Mark's cock experimentally, meeting his eyes once again with a curious look. He was resisting the urge to just flip Jack over and fuck him senseless, not wanting to scare him. But Mark needed more contact, so he leaned in and brought his lips to Jack's for a punishing kiss. Jack made a startled noise as Mark grabbed the back of his neck, holding him there. He wasn't sure if this was Jack's first kiss, but he aimed to make it the best. They kissed messily as he crawled into Mark's lap, hesitantly rutting against him. That brought a moan from both of them, Jack deepening the kiss further.

"For someone who's never kissed anyone before, you sure are good at it," Mark said breathlessly as he broke the kiss and brought his head to rest in the crook of Jack's neck. Mark could feel him blush and he heard a slight giggle as he pressed a soft kiss to Mark's hair. He decided that it was time to move things forward, as he gently removed Jack from his lap and laid him down across the couch. Jack was already nervous as Mark began to remove his shorts, keeping eye contact with him to make sure everything was okay. Once his underwear was gone, Jack tried to hide himself from Mark's hungry gaze, clearly embarrassed. 

"Don't worry, Jack, you're so beautiful. You don't need to hide anything from me," Mark kept his voice gentle, even as his arousal grew at the sight of Jack laying there, innocent as ever. With that, Jack sighed as he brought his legs down to reveal himself. Mark sucked in a breath at how gorgeous Jack was, the angel's cock already hard and a blush beginning to paint Jack's pale cheeks. As Mark began to caress Jack's thighs, he barely noticed Jack's wings emerging from his back, a few stray feathers falling into his view. He could hear Jack suck in a deep breath as he finally took Jack's cock in one hand and started to idly stroke. The reaction was immediate as he whined loudly, already trying to thrust up into Mark's grip.

"I didn't think it'd feel this good already," Jack whined as Mark brought his mouth to the tip of Jack's cock, lightly sucking on the head as he tried to take it all in his mouth. One of Jack's hands immediately flew to Mark's hair, gripping it tightly as he took Jack even deeper, continuing to stroke with his other hand. He could hear Jack panting above him, thrusting up desperately into his mouth, muttering things in a language he couldn't understand, but whatever it was made his body thrum with electricity. He experimentally tightened his grip slightly as he finally took all of Jack's large cock in his mouth, a low moan coming from Jack's throat. Mark swallowed around his cock, tears threatening to fall as he tried not to choke. Both of Jack's hands flew to his hair, pulling his head up slightly, much to Mark's relief, only to be shoved back down sharply as Jack mercilessly fucked his mouth. All Mark could do was try to keep up with Jack's thrusts, hands gripping Jack's thighs for dear life. 

"Fuck, Mark, your mouth feels so good on my cock. I didn't think I'd enjoy it this much," Jack breathed out, thrusting as fast as he could. Before long, he could feel Jack's thrusts faltering, his breathing picking up. Mark braced himself as he felt Jack tense up, his hands holding Mark's head in place as he came, hot and wet into Mark's abused mouth. Mark was finally pulled off of his cock, Jack pulling him in close for a kiss. Before Mark could even swallow, Jack pried open his lips with his tongue, moaning at the taste of his come in Mark's mouth. Mark knew this should be gross, but somehow it was one of the hottest things he'd ever done with someone. They kissed messily, their tongues tangled together as one of Jack's hands began to slide down Mark's body, sneaking its way under the waistband of his boxers. Mark broke the kiss, a new wave of heat coursing through him as he took in the sight before him. Jack's cheeks were flushed a lovely shade of pink, come still staining his lips, and his wings were outstretched beneath him, trying to curl around Mark.

"I can't believe I'm defiling an actual angel. I should feel bad about it, but you're just too hot for me to feel bad," Mark chuckled as he pressed a tender kiss to Jack's forehead, vaguely feeling Jack push his boxers down.

"Lots of people would kill to have this opportunity y'know. It's not everyday one of us decides to fuck a human," Jack hummed as he took Mark's cock in one hand, lightly stroking as Mark moaned against him. 

"So why'd you choose me?" Mark moaned as he thrust into Jack's grip, trying to find the pressure he needed.

"Obviously because you have a huge dick," Jack deadpanned, hand stopping. Mark burst out laughing, Jack doing the same. They kissed lightly, the taste of Jack's come lingering on their lips. Jack's hand started up again as Mark started rutting against the angel's stomach, wanting more. 

"I think it's time for us to move along, don't you think?" Jack whispered into Mark's ear, voice low with a hint of lust. Mark nodded eagerly, earning a laugh from Jack as he moved off of him, motioning for Jack to spread his legs. When Mark brought his fingers to Jack's entrance, he felt wetness.

"I kinda prepared myself earlier, just so we could do this faster," Jack sighed as Mark moaned at the idea of Jack preparing himself all alone, probably getting off. Mark positioned himself at Jack's entrance, one hand going to rest on Jack's to reassure him.

"It's gonna hurt a bit, but you probably already knew that," Mark said as Jack laughed breathily, preparing himself. Mark finally started to push in, both of them gasping at the feeling. Out of the corner of his eye, Mark could see Jack's wings twitching, feathers falling with every movement. Jack was moaning as Mark slid further in, resisting the urge to go harder. Soon, Mark was fully seated inside of Jack, the pressure overwhelming as he shook from the arousal. 

"Move, please, Mark. I just need you," Jack whimpered, and that's all it took for Mark to pull out halfway and thrust back in slowly. Jack whined at the slow pace, Mark fucking into him with long, slow thrusts as gently as he could. But soon Jack was pushing back onto Mark's cock with urgency, begging for him to go faster. Mark couldn't possibly refuse as he gripped Jack's hips tightly, enough to leave bruises in the morning, thrusting in sharply. A sharp moan was ripped from Jack's throat as Mark started to thrust faster, jolting Jack further up the couch after a particularly sharp thrust. Mark opened his eyes to a heavenly sight before him. Jack was biting his lip, trying to hold in his moans, wings stretched out and fluttering wildly, his bright blue eyes shining brightly. There was something, well, angelic about the sight before him, the idea of corrupting such a pure soul. Jack seemed to be emanating a slight golden glow as Mark continued his torturous rhythm. Jack was speaking in that beautifully strange language again, the glow growing brighter as he spoke. 

Mark could see flickers of extra eyes appear on Jack's body, like he was glitching. It should've been weird, but Mark had learned to deal with weirdness since he first met Jack. The only sound in the room was the sound of skin on skin, both of their moans almost deafening at this point. Soon, Jack's hips were stalling, his hand on his aching, untouched cock, trying to bring on his orgasm. Mark gave it all he had, fingers digging into Jack's hips as he hit his prostate at the right angle, making Jack shudder and let out a long, drawn out moan. Just like that, Jack was coming all over his stomach, the glow shining so bright between them. Jack's come was almost pearlescent, standing out against his pale skin. Mark hissed at the tightness, thrusting as fast as he could, trying to chase his orgasm.

"Come inside of me, Mark. I want you to fill me up," Jack's voice was laced with arousal, sounding almost sinful. Mark snickered at that thought as his hips began to falter and stutter, his orgasm finally hitting him hard. Mark growled lowly as he bottomed out, thrusting one last time and coming inside of Jack. He could faintly hear Jack whimper and whine at the feeling of Mark's hot come inside of him. Once he came from his orgasm, Mark gingerly pulled out and draped himself Jack, feeling the angel's wings envelop him in a warm, feathery embrace. Jack sighed as Mark stroked his feathers, the glow starting to fade. They laid like that for what seemed like hours, exchanging the occasional soft kiss.

"I'm glad I chose you to take my innocence," Jack giggled as Mark draped his arms over Jack's shoulders, nuzzling into his wings.

Mark knew that nobody would ever believe him if he told them that he'd taken an angel's virginity, but that was just fine with him as long as he was with Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com where I'm always available for prompts and suggestions!


End file.
